Come Home With Me
by Lecanis
Summary: A startling offer lingers with Iruka, and he wonders if he should have accepted it. As time passes, will he gain the courage to make his own offer? KakaIru, yaoi, maybe lemon if people want one
1. Chapter 1

Part 1, Confusion

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Duh.  
Notes: This is kind of a random short my brain threw at me. It'll either have two or three chapters, depending on whether I decide to lemon it or not. I put it under M just in case I do.

Part 1, Confusion

"Come home with me," said Kakashi, standing up to leave the crowded bar, on a night in mid-winter.

Iruka just stared at him for a moment, blushing. "Thank you, but no." he replied finally, shaking his head resolutely. Kakashi nodded, waved casually, and walked away.

The young Chuunin teacher wasn't sure what to make of the event. It was true that ever since Kakashi had taken over a Genin team comprised of his former students, they had become something like friends. Not at first, of course, since at first they had fought over differing opinions about what the Genin were and weren't ready for. However, as time had passed, they had settled into an easy truce, and especially since the breakup of Team Seven, could often be seen sitting and talking together at social events.

They never showed up together, of course. Kakashi would saunter in an hour or so after the party or gathering started, walk around the room a time or two greeting people, and then find Iruka and drag him off somewhere semi-quiet to talk. Kakashi would always leave before Iruka, and always go home alone, while Iruka sometimes left with friends. It wasn't even that Kakashi and Iruka tried to be in the same place, but since they had some friends in common, it didn't seem strange that they would wind up at the same social events.

Still, Iruka wasn't sure if they were friends. He would probably have said "Yes" if asked, but it would be partially out of politeness. They certainly weren't dating, and as far as Iruka knew, they certainly weren't planning on having any kind of casual sex affair. So when Kakashi said "Come home with me" it was as if the words came from nowhere, and Iruka's refusal seemed the only possible response.

It irked him. The words stuck in his head, even as he proceeded to get more smashed than most of Konoha had ever seen him. When Izumo wound up dragging him home, Iruka was muttering "Why would he ask me that?" over and over, but Izumo couldn't get out of him who "he" was or what it was "he" had asked. Sighing, Izumo heaved his inebriated friend into bed and got him settled, then went into the kitchen and retrieved some aspirin and water to leave on the nightstand. He figured it was the least he could do for Iruka, who had not only dragged him home in such a state before, but kept him from making some pretty bad mistakes while drunk.

In the morning, Iruka felt horrible. He gratefully took the aspirin with the water, wishing he remembered who brought him home so that he could thank them later. There was school that day, and he couldn't quite remember why he had been stupid enough to get so drunk. Sighing, he dragged himself through his morning routine, chugged about twice as much coffee as usual, and headed off to the Academy.

It was almost the end of the school day when it hit him. He'd been giving the students busy work, and after the first few dire threats, they had realized it was not the day to misbehave. Iruka was sitting behind his desk pretending to read something important off a random scroll, but really he was just trying to keep his lunch down. "Come home with me," he whispered softly, remembering, and then rubbed his scar thoughtfully. Why would Kakashi ask him that? It hadn't been a tease, he was sure of it. So what had the man meant? Did he want a one-night stand? Something more? Surely if he wanted something more, he would have asked Iruka out properly, wouldn't he?

Sighing, Iruka looked up at his students. They were diligently scribbling away, and he was overwhelmed with a rush of love for them. They were so simple, so straightforward to deal with, and he always knew exactly what they needed from him. "Okay, class, leave your papers where they are. Don't worry if you didn't complete them, it won't count against you. Let's go out and play, okay?" A cheer went up from the class, and they raced Iruka to the door, his mind clearing instantly.

It was one week later when Iruka saw Kakashi again, and this time it was across the mission desk. Usually when Kakashi turned in missions, he would stay to chat for a moment, unless it was very busy. This time he merely handed Iruka the paper, waited to make sure everything was okay with it, and then said "Later, Iruka-sensei" and walked out.

Izumo looked at Iruka curiously. "Did you two argue or something?" he asked.

"No," replied Iruka simply. "We didn't argue at all."

Izumo thought about that one for a moment and then said, "He was the one who said something to you that made you drink yourself into a stupor though, wasn't he?"

Iruka turned to look at his friend, studying Izumo's face carefully. "Did you bring me home that night?" Izumo nodded, and Iruka continued. "Thank you. Please don't pry, though, it's nothing bad that he said, so you don't have to worry about me. He was just being Kakashi, and everyone knows how confusing he is."

Izumo wanted to pry, but he was a good friend, and so instead he stomped down on his curiosity and went on with his work.

Two weeks passed. A party at Anko's place and one at Genma's both went unattended by Kakashi. Iruka found himself hanging out with Kotetsu and Izumo at the first one and with Izumo at the second because Kotetsu was out on a mission. It was his turn to bring Izumo home that time, and he did so without complaint, as always. He was used to the fact that his friend drank to excess when his lover was away, and didn't really blame him. Had he a lover, he might have been the same, he thought.

Another week passed, and Genma invited most of the Jounin and a few of his Chuunin friends out for drinks. Iruka found himself sitting between Kotetsu and Izumo, who had some sort of petty argument going on. He knew that by the time an hour or so had passed, he'd either be switching seats or dealing with them trying to grope each other around him, but he didn't argue. His friends were strange, and sometimes annoying, but they were loyal and kind, and he accepted their quirks easily.

It was an hour or so after the group arrived that Kakashi came and stood behind Izumo, giving him a one-eyed glare. "You're in my seat. I always sit beside Iruka-sensei."

Izumo's eyes widened and Kotetsu tensed, sensing a threat to his partner. Iruka sighed, and said, "Just switch with me, Izumo, and then he can sit on the other side." This was accomplished with no bloodshed, and Kakashi proceeded to make the usual conversation without any indication he'd been radiating killer intent at Izumo just a moment ago, and no mention of either his strange offer several weeks ago or his absence. However, when he stood to leave, he paused briefly as if to say something, shook his head, and said, "Later, Sensei," waving casually as usual.

Things went back to normal, almost, after that. Except that every time he saw Kakashi, Iruka wondered about that invitation, what it had meant, what could have been if he had taken it. Whether he should have taken it, regardless of what it meant. He thought about it while working at the mission desk, while talking with his friends, while talking to Kakashi. The only time he didn't think about it was when he was with his students, carried away by their exuberance and their dedication to learning what it meant to be shinobi.

The only other difference from normalcy was that every time they parted now, there was that slight hesitation before Kakashi's wave, before he said "Later, Sensei," before he walked away. Just a few seconds of hesitation, barely noticeable, but there, every single time. Iruka wondered what it was he should say at that moment, what the key was to finding out the answers to his questions about Kakashi's intentions… but every single time he simply waited, and let Kakashi walk away.

It was summer when Iruka went to a party at Genma's and found no Kakashi, but he overheard someone say Kakashi was away on a mission, so he didn't think much of it. Kotetsu was also away, and so Iruka and Izumo wound up spending time together. Izumo was oddly sober that evening, and when Iruka asked him why, he shrugged, "I don't really want to be here. Will you come with me if I go?" Iruka nodded, and the two wound their way through the streets of Konoha to Izumo and Kotetsu's home.

"Iruka-kun, are you seeing anyone?" asked Izumo, carefully not looking at his friend.

"If I were, I would have told you, Izumo. We're friends, right?" was the reply.

Izumo brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. "Of course. It's just that you've been acting like something's up for a while now, and you haven't told me anything. You act like… you're either seeing someone or want to be," he explained, brushing his hair back over one eye, as usual.

Iruka grinned, as usual amused by his friend's quirk. Then he realized Izumo was expecting an answer, and shrugged. "Everyone gets lonely, Zumo. Even me."

They were at Izumo and Kotetsu's place at this point, and Izumo let them in quietly, mulling over the matter. Iruka settled himself into his favorite chair in the living room, and Izumo sprawled across the couch. "Iruka-kun, if you're lonely, why don't you find someone? You know half of Konoha is interested in you, in one way or another. You could easily have whatever you wanted, whether it's sex or a relationship or even marriage."

Iruka pulled his hair out of his ponytail and ran his fingers through it. "You make it sound so easy, Izumo. I don't want just anyone though. I don't know who it is I want, or in what way, and I'm not the type of person who can just start something without knowing those things."

"What will you do then? Will you be lonely forever, Iruka-kun? Will I have to watch you be sad forever?" asked Izumo, his comfortable position on the couch contrasting with the seriousness of his words.

Iruka looked up at his friend through the thick curtain of hair he had freed. "I'll try, okay?"

Izumo nodded, and replied, "That's the best anyone can do, I guess. Then he smiled, slowly, and asked "So, how long has it been since you had sex anyway, Ruka?"

Iruka smiled back. "You offering to fix the fact that it's been far too long?"

With a shrug, Izumo replied "Ko's away, and you're here, and he wouldn't mind. You up for it?"

A mischievous grin crossed Iruka's face, and he replied, "I'm not up yet, but I will be…"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am going to go ahead and add another chapter, since people of the lj KakaIru community wanted it, and I'll post it here as well when it's done.

Part 2, Courage

Waking up in Izumo and Kotetsu's bed was always comfortable for Iruka. He'd woken up there more times than he could count, sometimes because he'd been there just to keep one of them company, and other times because he'd had sex with one of them. Not both, because Iruka wasn't really the threesome type of guy, though he had tried once, and it had been Kotetsu and Izumo whom he'd tried with.

Izumo was still sleeping when Iruka woke, and he quietly slipped out of bed to avoid waking his friend. He took a shower, borrowed some clothes, and made breakfast, pretty much making himself at home. When breakfast was ready, he brought it to Izumo in bed, and they ate in silence, as usual for breakfast with Izumo, who wasn't a morning person. It wasn't a schoolday, but Iruka had work to do anyway, so he didn't linger long after breakfast.

He ran into Kakashi standing before the Memorial Stone, and they stood in silence there together, as they sometimes did, each mourning their respective losses. As usual for this circumstance, Iruka left first, and walked away with a silent wave. He wondered, as usual, how long Kakashi would stand there after he left, how long it would be before he left the dead behind in favor of the living. Though Iruka suspected that even after he walked away from the Stone, Kakashi never really left the dead in favor of the living.

This thought led him back to "Come home with me" and suddenly he wondered if those words had been an attempt to do just that. He stood in the middle of the road, thinking, until Genma walked by and poked him, at which point he blushed and stammered, "I'm sorry" before rushing away. Genma looked after him questioningly, and then shrugged, wondering why all his friends seemed to be acting weird lately.

A week passed before Iruka found himself being invited out again. This time it was Kotetsu and Izumo's anniversary bash, though really Iruka suspected their "anniversary" was some random date they'd picked out of thin air, because honestly he couldn't remember a time they hadn't been together, and he'd known them forever. He spent the first hour floating around talking to people, and occasionally being called upon by Kotetsu to confirm a fact in one of his "the trouble we got into as kids" stories.

When Kakashi walked through the door, Iruka went to stand behind Izumo and learned down to whisper in his friend's ear. "I promised you I'd try, so wish me luck!"

Izumo smiled, and whispered back, "I wish you all the luck in the world, Iruka-kun!"

With that, Iruka was away, and before he knew it he was as usual seated in a quiet corner with Kakashi. The conversation was casual as usual, revolving around mutual friends, Sakura's progress with Tsunade, the occasional letter received from Naruto, and never a mention of Sasuke. Once in a while someone would stop by and speak to them, and they both turned their attention to Kotetsu and Izumo when they decided to make speeches… both of which were fairly booze-induced and somewhat lewd. Iruka found himself falling over laughing at one point, and Kakashi reached out an arm to steady him. It was the most physical contact Iruka could remember passing between them in months, and his heart raced in a way that just didn't make sense for such a casual gesture. "I'll try," he'd told Izumo, and so instead of letting go of Kakashi's arm after he was back in his seat safely, he held onto it for a moment, wondering if Kakashi would pull away.

If the gesture was noticed by the Jounin, the mask hid any sign of it. He simply let Iruka hold onto him, and said nothing. Iruka held the contact for a couple of moments, and then felt silly, and let go. But when Kakashi stood to leave, the moment of hesitation was longer this time, the pause a bit more profound… then "Later, Sensei" and the wave, and Kakashi was walking away…

"Wait!" said Iruka, louder than he intended. Several sets of eyes turned their way, and he blushed.

Kakashi turned, still looking impassive, and waited. Iruka stood slowly, willing himself to move, and walked towards Kakashi. He didn't know what to say, though, and so he stood there lamely, with everyone watching… and Kakashi sighed and walked away, out through the door.

Izumo groaned and yelled, "Try, Iruka-kun, remember?"

Iruka looked around. He had already made enough of a spectacle of himself, and he needed to just pretend to be drunker than he was, and go home, and hope it would all blow over. Instead, he ran, past all the shocked faces, out the door, and into the street, yelling "Kakashi!" as he went.

Kakashi turned and stood still in the middle of the street, still fairly busy this early in the evening. "What now, Sensei?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His hair glowed in the moonlight, and the tiny bit of skin Iruka could see looked carved from the moonlight as well.

Iruka bit his lip, and finally out came the words he had been dying to ask for half a year or so. "Come home with me?"

Kakashi nodded, held out his hand, and let Iruka lead him the opposite direction from where he had been going. They didn't speak as they walked, ignoring the whispers that followed them, ignoring the question that lay heavy between them as well. Iruka didn't relinquish Kakashi's hand as he dug into his pockets, pulled out his keys and let them into his house, but decided he couldn't really take his shoes off with one hand, and finally let go. They both took off their sandals, and then stood in the hallway looking at each other.

"Why?" asked Kakashi finally.

"I don't know. Why did you ask me before?" countered Iruka.

Kakashi shrugged. "I just wanted your company." A pause, and then he asked again. "Why?"

Iruka grinned and tapped his temple. "You won't get out of my head."

"So…" he started, uncomfortable, realizing he'd _never_ actually had anyone in his bed, his sexual encounters always seeming to happen at other people's houses. He still didn't know what Kakashi wanted from him, whether he'd wanted his company just for that evening, or had been asking something more. He wasn't sure why Kakashi wouldn't get out of his head, and he wasn't sure what to do with this confusing man now that he had him here.

Kakashi didn't let him wonder long. He pulled down his mask, revealing a delicate jaw and thin lips that curved in a very genuine smile. "If you're sure you want me here, I would really like to kiss you," he said quietly.

It took a moment for Iruka to recover from both the smile and the words, but he found it impossible to resist smiling back. "I'm quite sure," he replied, and then Kakashi kissed him, and none of his questions seemed to matter anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3, Conclusion

Kakashi's kiss was hungry, but also affectionate in a way Iruka hadn't quite expected. He responded eagerly, all of the stress over Kakashi he'd felt in the past few months leaving him. This was what they had been moving towards, all this time, and he just hadn't known it. This kiss, this moment, this meeting of mouth to mouth and body to body, everything had been leading up to this.

And then Kakashi pulled away, breathing heavily, and grinned at Iruka, pushing him backwards. He didn't let go, and Iruka found himself pinned between Kakashi and the wall. Kakashi reached up with one hand and pulled out Iruka's ponytail, watching his dark hair fall around his face. He ran his hands through his hair, and then tugged Iruka's head forward with it, pulling him into another kiss. This kiss was rougher, harder, and more purely lustful.

Iruka wasn't used to feeling this carried away. Sex with his friends was passionate, but also comforting always, and familiar. This was nothing like that: Kakashi felt dangerous, wanton, completely unknown, and it was only a kiss! Iruka was terrified and exhilarated. He let Kakashi claim his mouth, responding but not trying to control anything, letting Kakashi just kiss him breathless while holding him pinned to the wall. When Kakashi's hands started to wander up his shirt, making lazy lines across his chest, stimulating his nipples, then reaching around to stroke his back, Iruka simply put his arms around Kakashi and held on, letting the other man play.

Kakashi growled and moved Iruka's arms so he could finally divest him of his shirt entirely, and then starting kissing his neck, running his mouth worshipfully down the tan skin there, devouring. Now that he could actually see Iruka's chest, he gloried in the muscles there, running his hands over them. His mouth followed, captured a dark nipple, and teased it until Iruka was writhing. Kakashi laughed softly, and said "I always knew you were the sensitive type."

Iruka knew there was only one response to this, and so he pushed, with all his strength, and turned… and suddenly it was Kakashi against the wall, and Iruka kissing him dominantly, shoving his tongue down his throat and holding onto his hips almost tight enough to bruise. He could feel Kakashi's erection against him now, could feel how his sudden dominant behavior had turned the other man on, and he grinned. "Sensitive, am I?"

Kakashi simply freed himself, pushing Iruka back and standing there in the middle of the hallway, and then pulled off his own shirt, and with it his mask and hitae-ate. His Sharingan eye whirled, and Iruka stared into it for a brief moment, and then Kakashi closed it. "Sensitive, yes, and you know exactly how to play me," he growled.

Iruka shook his head. "Let's go to the bedroom and do this. I don't want to have sex in my hallway against the wall, and I don't want to play you," he said softly, grabbing Kakashi's hand and all but dragging him down the hall to the small bedroom. Once there, he pulled Kakashi after him into the bed, and kissed him tenderly. When the kiss ended, Kakashi smiled softly at him and said, "Yes, Sensei," teasingly.

Iruka laughed, and traced a finger across one of many scars on Kakashi's chest, then replaced the finger with his mouth, running his tongue across the scar tissue there. He kissed his way up to Kakashi's neck, finding it highly erotic simply because it was always covered, finding he couldn't resist covering Kakashi's neck in kisses and licks and then moving along his jaw line. Hardly anyone got to see this, and he was not only seeing it but touching it, kissing it, and it was a thrill like nothing else.

While Iruka was distracted exploring, Kakashi starting doing some exploring of his own, once more running his hands over Iruka's scarred back, but then quickly traveling down to slip into his pants and cup his ass. He pulled Iruka against him, tightly, and could feel the other man's erection through his pants. Smiling, Kakashi decided it was time to get better acquainted with that part of his new lover, and so he gently pushed Iruka back onto the bed, forcing him to break off kissing his jaw. Iruka started to protest, but Kakashi gave him a quick kiss as an apology, and then made his way down to start divesting Iruka of his pants.

What he revealed there was glorious: the large golden-skinned member nestled in dark curls, the smooth gleaming thighs, the strong calves, the feet, one of which was marred by an old scar, which Kakashi kissed gently as he eased Iruka's pants over it. Kakashi laid a hand on Iruka's thigh, and opened his left eye for just a moment, examining the contrast between his large white hand and Iruka's strong tan thigh, entranced. Shaking his head, he closed his eye again, and leaned down to kiss the same spot where his hand had just been. He bit lightly, and then kissed again, feeling Iruka's eyes on him, and gave the other thigh the same treatment before turning to run his tongue over Iruka's balls and up his shaft. Iruka shivered, and Kakashi grinned, repeating the action, to be rewarded with another shiver.

Kakashi then slowly took the head of Iruka's cock into his mouth, running his tongue around it just as lightly, teasingly. Then he abruptly moved down to take the whole entire shaft into his mouth, and Iruka moaned. Kakashi again pulled back and began teasing, and then swallowed Iruka again, and then again, and once more. Iruka was moaning almost incoherently by now, and Kakashi picked out his name, and something that sounded like "hate you" and maybe a "please".

He pulled back completely finally, wiped spit from the corner of his mouth, and slinked his way up the bed, settling over Iruka bonelessly so as to almost meld against his skin. "Please what, Iruka?"

Iruka managed to get a hand between them and slid it into Kakashi's pants, feeling his erection there. He fumbled with the fastenings, and managed to undo them after a moment, giving him more room to touch Kakashi. "Finish me, or fuck me, I don't care. Anything. Just don't tease me anymore, please," said Iruka, his voice gruffer than usual. "And take those damned pants off!" he added grumpily.

Kakashi laughed heartily, and then lifted himself off Iruka and complied with the order to remove his pants. He stood for a moment, naked, on display, letting Iruka just look at him in a way not many people got a chance to. Iruka must have liked what he saw, because he smiled and his eyes studied Kakashi's body as if trying to memorize it.

Kakashi finally lowed himself back onto the bed, and Iruka was happy just to be touching him, pressing his bare skin against Kakashi's, feeling the warm skin on skin contact between them. Their erections rubbed together, and a shock went up Iruka's body, and the lust that had been burning in him a moment ago was back. "Kakashi!" he said, and the word was a demand.

Kakashi nodded, reaching for the lube he had removed from his pants before discarding them, and carefully lubing his fingers while going back to working on Iruka with his mouth. He prepared Iruka carefully, gently, but once again his teasing mouth was both agonizing and pleasurable, and Iruka found himself thinking he'd never had a blowjob like it, intense but not allowing him to climax, too much but not enough. He wanted more, he wanted Kakashi inside him, and so he repeated that one-word command, just "Kakashi!" the only word he needed in that moment.

A moment later and Kakashi was pushing inside him, just carefully enough without being too slow. It took a moment for him to seat himself fully, and he rested there for just a moment, reaching down to stroke Iruka's parted thighs in a very tender gesture. Iruka smiled at him, his mind a haze of pleasure, an idea of completion of something that had been building, and just a little bit of pain. Kakashi took that smile as a signal, and ever so slowly back out, and then thrust in again.

He made love just like he gave head, Iruka discovered, teasingly, with a changing pace that was almost impossible to match and beyond pleasurable. Iruka tried to match his pace anyway, and then gave up and just thrust back against him thoughtlessly, saying nothing but "please" over and over. Finally Kakashi settled into a steady rhythm, smiling as if to say he know how infuriating he was, how impossible and annoying and damn good he could be when he chose. Iruka picked his head up and bit Kakashi's neck as a response, and Kakashi laughed, reaching down between them to stroke Iruka's cock in time to his movements.

It seemed like it had been an eternity since they walked through Iruka's door, he thought, an eternity of this tan flesh before him, beneath him, an eternity of tasting Iruka and touching Iruka. It wasn't enough, he knew that now, this moment wouldn't be enough for him. Still, Kakashi told himself to stay in the present, to experience, and when he hit Iruka's prostate just right and Iruka shouted his name and came all over them both he was definitely in the moment, feeling the warm liquid, the tight heat surrounding his cock, the heavy breath of the man beneath him, the bruising force of the hands that clung to him, and that voice, that breathy raspy commanding voice, saying "Come for me, Kakashi"… it was enough after all, this moment, he decided as his orgasm washed over him.

He collapsed over Iruka, resting his head on Iruka's shoulder, and Iruka's hand came up to stroke Kakashi's hair gently. "Thank you," the younger man whispered, and Kakashi's mind was still so hazed with orgasm he couldn't imagine what he was being thanked for. When he realized what it was, he laughed, and said "It's not any man who would wait half a year for someone to realize what they wanted."

Iruka laughed in return, and slapped Kakashi's ass lightly. "How was I to know you were so clever in bed, when you act so lazy and useless everywhere else?"

Another shared laugh, and then they found themselves in Iruka's bathroom, sharing a shower, silently but with the occasional light touch and a few kisses. Afterwards, Iruka asked, "Would you like to stay the night?"

Kakashi shook his head, moving into the bedroom to retrieve his clothes, Iruka following him. Kakashi kept up easy conversation as he dressed, the same type they would normally have at the bar, and Iruka found himself drawn into it. Soon Kakashi was in the hallway, putting on his shoes, and Iruka was standing there wearing a pair of old pajama pants and just watching him.

Kakashi smiled, and there was that usual pause, and then he leaned in to kiss Iruka tenderly. "Later, Sensei", he said, softer than usual, and then, with his usual wave, took his leave.

Iruka stood there in the hallway, staring at the door, for a long moment. Then he found himself smiling slowly, because nothing had changed, and yet everything had changed, and whatever it was that was happening between him and Kakashi, it was going to be absolutely fine.


End file.
